What Should I Do Now?
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: This is my version of Wildfire. It takes place after Flame is taken. It isn't going to be that great at first, but it WILL get better, I promise. Please Review. K because There may be something later on in the story. I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anythinag that is recognizable I do not own. All of the unrecognizable stuff is mine.

_**Confused**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Kris woke up early that Thursday morning. She put on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. She walked out of her trailer and walked to the barn. She whistled and her best friend, Wildfire, popped out his head. She went up to him and scratched his nose.

"How are you boy?" Kris asked kissing him on the nose. He jerked up his head to say that he was fine.

Kris looked down at her watch. _5:45 _ She had 15 minutes before she had to be at the track with Nevermind.

Nevermind was a tall chesnute. He had a stripe going down his face. He ws a fast horse, but not as good as Wildfire. She also had training with Stricker and Wildfire today to. Krsi said her goodbyes to Wildfire and walked to Nevermind's stall. He was a grouchy old thing. Kris lead him out of the stall and tacked him up. She lead him out to the track and waited for Pablo. She was five minutes early.

Soon Pablo walked out of his house and to the track.

"Kris, we are going to blow him out today. He has a race in three days. Tomorrow and Thursday we are breezing him. I want you to trot the first half mile and then canter him the last half. Then gallop him a mile. I'll tell you what to do after that," Pablo said.

He helped Kris up and watched her take off. Sh did just as Pablo said. When she had finished Pablo was there with another horse, Sam Elliot. Another horse they were training.

" I'm going to have a match race between you two. I want you to go a mile and a half. The last half mile let them have their heads. I want to see what Nevermind can do with a longer sprinting distance," Pablo said. The towo horses were loaded up in the gate. The doors flew open and they were off. They were neck and neck around the first turn. Krsi pulled ahead on Nevermind. Cahse was struggling on Sam. They were falling behind. Kris took the oppurtuninty to get ahead. The ast half mile Kris let Nevermind strecth out full in the sprint. He was going faster and faster. Krsi could tel this is one of the best times he was going to have. They crossed thfinish line. They finished atleast fve seconds before Sam Elliot. Chase just wasn't that good of a rider. He couldn't handle horses at faster speeds.

Kris cantered Nevermind back over to where Pablo was. Sam was right behind them.

"Kris, that was amazing," Pablo said. "You just did a minute and 22 seconds. And Chase, you did ok. a minute thirty. But, Sam has never been in a gate or raced with some other horse either. Kris, go get Stricker ready. Be back in about five minutes."

Kris trotted Nevermind over to the stable and hopped off. He let a new hand take him to cool him off. She ran to Stricker's stall and took him out. She placd the sadle on his back and tightened he girth. She slid off the halter and put the bridle on him. She lead him out to the track. She hopped off. Pablo gave her the same instructions as last time. Sricker wasn't as physiacally fit as Nevermind but he had more passion for racing. Kris galloped offa round the track. She passed Pablo and knew tha the mile was up. She let him have his head. He took off. He may have been a young horse but he knew how to run. Kris crossed the finish line an trotted over toward Pablo. She had a huge smile on her face because she knew she had just beaten Nevermind's time.

"A minutes 21. Good Job Kris. Go get WIldfire. We are having a slower training with him today. He are just going to start building back up is power, and barrier times."

Kris walked Stricker over to the bar and handed him to the same stable hand. She got Wildfire out for training. He was doing a lot better. He seemed tp be back into racing.

Pablo told Kris she could have the rest of the day off. She went to her trailer to take a well needed nap. She laed on her be on turned her radio on. She flipped through the channes but there was only commercials. She turned it off just as her cell phone started ringing. She looked at the cover _Matt_.   
"Hey," she answered.

"Hey Kris. What are you doing today?"He asked.

"Nothing. Pablo is letting me have the rest of the day off. I clocked a minute 22 on Nevermind and a minute 21 on Stricker. what's up with you?" She asked him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the club with me and Junor tonight," Matt asked.

"Yeah,sure. Pick me up at six," Krsi said then said her goodbyes and hung up the phone.

When she looked at the clock, it was 2:30. She decided that it would be a good idea to take a nap. She set her alarm clock to 4:30 and layed down in her bed to take a well needed nap.

A/N- Ok, that is chapter one. It isn;t that good. But it will get better. Please Review. If yoiu don't like it. Don't be rude. Just tell me what I could do better.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

Kris woke up to the sound of ehr alar clock. She turned it off and went to go take a shower. Once she got out she pulled on a pair of jeans and a cute baby blue shirt. She blow dryed her hair and curled it into really tight curls. She then put on some make-up.

She was just putting on her shoes when Matt came knocking on her door.

"Are you ready?" Matt asked once she opened the door. "Wow, you look really great," he said once he got a good look at her.

"Thanks, yeah I'm ready. Are we taking my car?" Krsi asked walking out of the trailer while putting on her jean jacket.

"Yeah, so all of us can fit it," MAtt said following Krsi to her car.

They got in and drove next door to pick up junior. Matt knocked on the door adbout ten times before anyone answered it.

"Junior, why aren't you ready?"Krsi asked when she saw him come to the dor in a t-shirt and boxers. His hair was a mess.

"I'm sorry. I took a nap and forgot to tunr on my alarm clock. Give me like 15 minutes and I'll be ready," Junior said running back upstairs.

Krsi and Matt just sat down on the couch in the living room. Because the office was right next to them they could over hear Dani talking on the phone.

"Yes Mr. Pastisal. Flame will be a great horse. I'm not going to take the risk of people already putting a sadle on hi back. That will hurt him," They over heard Dani say.

"Matt, is she talking about upping teh training on Flame already?" Krsi asked.

"That's what it sounds like Dani is going against," Matt said slidding to the end of the couch to hear better.

" I don't think we have the money to buy Wildfire form Raintree...Wow, that is a great deal of maney...yes, it you send me a check for that much I'm sure I can take it to Raintree to get Wildfire. The Ritter's can't refuse that. They need money," Dani siad.

"WHAT! Buy WIldfire! I belive she is VERY strongly misstaken," Krsi said standing up from the couch and slamming open the office door. Dani sat there with the phone to her ear looking at Krsi wild-eyes.

"Excuse me. That door is closed which maens you need to knock," Dani said in an angry tone.

"Well, I would normally knock, but I over heard you talking about buying Wildfire. I'm sorry, but he isn't for sale. Noce try though," Krsi said and stormed out of the room. HWne she turned around she ran into Junior's chest.

"Whoa, sorry. Are you ready to go?" Junior asked holding Kris steady.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get away from your sister," Kris said the walked out of the house. She got in her car and waited for Junior and Matt.

Once they got in the car they drove to Bobby's. Junior had decided not to do the Bull Riding thing that night. He liked real bulls way better anyways. They all sat at a table sipping cokes. Junior adn Kris were sitting next to each other.

Once a slow song came on Junior took the oppurtunity,"Kris, will you come dance with me?"

"Junior, you know I don't dance," Krsi said smiling. She wanted to dance with him so bad.

"I don't care. Let's go," Junior said and took her hand. He lead her out to the middle of the dance floor. Junior had his arms around her back and she slipped her arms around his neck. Kris layed her head on his big strong chest and took in teh scent that she loved. Halfway throught the song Junior leaned down and whispered something inher ear," Kris, I love you. And I always will."

Krsi leaned her head up and let Junior kiss her. They shared a passionate kiss through the rest of the song.

Onc ethe song was over the kiss was over too. Junior groan sexily and Krsi just smiled. "Does this mean?"Junior asked.

"Well, I guess it does," Kirs said then Junior took her hand and was going to lead her back to the table. But Krsi pulled him back to her. "By the way. I love you too," she said, which led to another kiss.


	3. Writing Checks

A/N-Please Review! I'm not getting many, but I have a ton of hits, so please if you read, review.

**CHAPTER 3:**

Kris woke up the next morning, but when she tried to get up two strong arms held on around her waist tighter. Kris turned over and saw the love of her life next to her. Yes, Junior Davis.

Kris kissed him lightly on the cheek which woke him up. He opened his eyes and smiled at the. God she loved his smile.

"Good Morning Babe," He smiled leaning up to kiss Kris.

"Good Morning," she said kissing him back.

Three months Later

Kris was out working with Wildfire on the track. She HAD to get him back into racing shape. He was doing a lot better since the training with Gillian. And even the GOld Cup win brought up his times. But his racing times and practice time were complete opposites. He was racing in two weeks, but his mile time was only 1 minute 15 seconds. That wasn't good at all. Today she was doing a full blow out. She loved blow outs because she knew Wildfire really stepped it up then. They were loaded in the starting gates. When they flew open Kris and Wildfire darted out of the gate. They were going faster and faster but then Kris realized that if she didn't slow him down any he wasn't going to have anything left to the final sprint. Once she let him out Wildfire went off like a bullet. Faster and Faster. His mane was blowing hard in Kris' face but she didn't care. Once they crossed the finish line she saw Jean jumping up and down with a pleased look on her face. Pablo was also grinning. Kris pulled Wildfire up and trotted him over by the tower. Jean and Pablo came down form the tower. Kris knew that she had a good time.

"Kris you just ran a minute 5. You have cut of TEN seconds from yesterdays breeze, and you are back into Breeders training times. Cngratulations. I'm thinking about putting him into Saturdays race. That gives us three days. Can you do it?" Pablo asked.

"DUH!"Kris retorted in a happy joking voice.

"Good, now go cool off this big guy," Pablo said turnin around and walking off.

Kris walked back in her new trailer but didn't see Junior. She walked to the table to pick up her phone and saw a note

_Kris,_

_I was going to watch you ride today but then Dani called and told me to come to the house immediatly. It was something about Flame. Please call me as soon as you get this note. Something may be seriously wrong._

_I love you_

_Junior_

Kris threw the letter down and ran out of her trailer. Realizing she didn't have the car Kerry gave her anymore she realized that the fastest way to get to Davis farms would be horseback. She ran into the barn trying to figure out who she could gallop over there with.

Wildfire-No, she was just training with him.

Stricker-No, he had training later today

Nevermind-He had a race tomorrow

Finally she come to Oklahoma Crue. He was still fast even though he wasn't racing. Him and Wildfire match raced all the time. She took him out of the stall and saddled him up very quickly. She hopped on and darted out of the barn. She galloped down the driveway until she got to the trail that cut straight through to David Farms. She kick Okalhoma up to a higher speed and he took off.

Soon she arrived at Davis. She jumped down from her mount and walked to the barn. She stopped when she heard yelling.

"Dani! Get real, you can't sell him. He is our best chance for a Triple Crown," she heard Junior yell.

"I realize that. But I can't refuse that offer I got for him. They offered me more than a million dollars. With that money we can build new paddocks, barns, and get updated on equipment," Dani yelled back.

"We don't need to update out equipment. It is already 10 years ahead of every one else's. Flame needs to stay here. With people that love him and will take good care of him," Junior said.

Kris could hear Flame's tiny hooves prancing around on the stone flooring of the barn. She missed him so much at Raintree. That was where he belonged. Then Kris got a great idea.

"What if I buy him?" Kris said walking into the barn.

"Kris?" Junior turned around looking at her with a surprised look.

"Yeah, you and what money?" Dani asked in a smart allic tone.

"Dani, I just won the Gold Cup. I have about $500,000 left in that money. Plus the 20 plus grand I have been saving to pay back the money to the Ritter's. SInce they don't need the money anymore, it is all mine. I can give you $510,000 up front and pay up to $10,000 more than that other guys offer in the next year and a half," Krsi resoned out.

"Well, if you get him we know he will get taken care of," Junior said.

"Okay Kris. Here is the deal. And this is probably the only time in my life where I will be this nice. Give me the $510,000 for him upfront and then ride for Davis until you win five races.," Dani said.

"It's a deal. Anything else?" Kris asked.

"Yeah. in those five races, give Davis 50 of your winings." Dani said.

Kris shook Dani's hand.

"I will make out the contract. Be back by five tonight, with the check. Then Flame is all yours," Dani said shaking Kris' hand back.

When Kris got back to Raintree she ran and told Jean and Matt about what happened.

"Kris, that's great. I'm so pround of you!" Jean said giving her a big hug.

"Yeah, that wonderful." Matt said.

Krs went out to her new trailer. It was great. She loved it. She sat down at her mahogany table and wrote out a check

Date-7-15-07

Pay to the Order of-Davis FarmsAmont-$510,000

Five Hundred Ten thousand 00/100 Dollars

For-Flame Kristine Furillo

Kris tore out the check and put it in an evelope. She then placed the envelope on the table. She look at at her phone for the time.

4:45. She was going to have to ride to get there in time. She ran out to the barn with the check in her hand and saddled up Majesty. She was a silver Thorougbred that the Farm just got. She was showing a lot of promise on the track, but they hadn't started training her yet. Once she climbed on her back she rode off. At a full gallop they flew to Davis. They arrive five minutes early.

Kris got off the horse and walked to the house. Dani opened the door and escorted her inside to the office. Kris suddenly remembered the problem they had three months ago with Wildfire. She was glad they got that fixed.

Dani was the first to speak.

"The contract states that," she said handing it to Kris," you will pay me the amount we discussed earlier. Along with you will ride for us until you win five races. You can pick the races as long as I agree with them and you give us 50 if your winnings. It clearly states that Flame is under your name as soon as this contract is signed, although, if you do not full fill the requirements in less that 9 months, then Flame will return to Davis, under Davis' name. And there will be NO refund. Is everything clear?" Danid asked.

"Yes, it is. Can I borrow a pen please?" Kris asked placing the contract on the desk. She quickly sined the contract, then Flame's owner papers.

"The check please," Dani said. Kris pulled it out of her pocket.

"Dani. There is a race Saturday. The Primary Stakes. It sounded like a good race for Ishmael. I think I can ut him in the Winner's Circle. What do you think?" Kris asked bitting her lip.

"Well, I was just about to suggest that. Come tomorrow after your race with Nevermind and train. We are cutting it close, but I think we can win also. Flame is in the barn with Junior who is getting all of his stuff together. It was a pleasure doing business with you," Dani said standing up and shaking Kris' hand.

Kris walked out of the office and towards the barn with a smile on her face.

A/N- I hoped you liked it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

The next morning Kris woke up to the birds singing and the sun brightly shinning throughther window. It ws teh first ime in six months that she had a day off. But then she remembered, she had a race to be at today. She jumped up out of ehr bed and looked at the clock. 12:00. Oh Crap. What about the race? Did she miss it? Why didn't anyone come and wake her up. All of a sudden she heard sirens.

Kris awoke with a start. Her alarm clock was blaring. She sighed a sigh of relief when she ralized it was only a dream. No day off for her anytime soon. She turned off her alarm clock and went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once she got out she put on sweats, and a t-shirt. She turned on the coffee pot as she started fixing her hair. She pulled her hair into a low ponytail and clipped back her bangs. She applied a little amount of make-up and poured herself a cup of coffee.

When she looked at the clock it read 6:30. She had to be out at the barn at 7:00 so she could help load Nevermind up in the trailer along with all of his racing gear.

Once she finished her coffee she put on her tennis shoes and grabbed her helmet and riding boots. She walked out side to see that the trailer was already hooked up to the truck. She placed her helmet and boots in teh tubberware bucket in the trailer. She then walked in the barn.

She walked straight to Wildfire's stall. Her favorite horse was slowly chewing at his hay. Kris whistled and Wildfire walked over to her. She patted his neck and gave him a kiss. He blew air in her face as if to say hello.

"Wildfire, we got a big race today. If we win this Nevermid could be going to the Kentucky Derby. I would rather you go, but you aren't racing today, and I can't ride two horses in the same race. But I'll be thinking of you while I'm riding today and I'll wish that I was on your back, not that moddy horse," Kris said.

Once she said goodbye to Wildfire she went to Nevermind's stall. He was snoozing with his muzzle on his hay net. Of course there was nothing in it, but NEvermind loved to eat and was alwatys hoping for some food. She quitly walked in teh stall with the lead rope in her hand. Nevermind looked at her and walked over to her. She clipped teh leadrope on his halter and lead him outto the aile. She rapped his legs and placed a blanket on his back. She cleaned his hooves and gave him a pep talk for the race.

"Ok Nevermind, we both know that you can win today. We alsoknow that I'd much rather be riding Wildfire, but that is beside the point. Now We both need to run our hardest today, and we are going to do it. Pablo knows what he is doing, and so do I. You just have to listen to the aids I'm giving you for once and we can win this thing. Now let's do it!" Kirs said and patted him on teh neck before unhooking his leadrope from the hook.

Kris lead the gelding outside and walked him up the ramp to the trailer. She could see Pablo caming out of his house and coming towards the truck. Kris finished hooking the horse up and left the trailer.

"You ready for the big race today?" Pablo asked Kris.

"Yeah, I think Nevermind is too. I already gave him a little pep talk. I think we will be fine," Kris replied while walking in teh barn to get the tack.

"Well, the racing board called me a minute ago about Nevermind's entry," Pablo said with a weird look on his face.

"Ok, what about," Kris said grabbing the saddle and saddle pad.

"Well, when I go the program yesterday it had Wildfire's name instead of Nevermind's. And they said that they couldn't change the program fr that race, but they could add Nevemind into the last race of the day," Pablo explained.

"So, I'm racing Wildfire in the Kentucky Derby qualifier today?" Kris said in excitement.

"Yeah, you are. Go pu him in the trailer. Be ready to pull out in 30 minutes," Pablo told her then turned around and walked out.

"Did you hear that boy?" Kris said running to Wildfire's stall. "You are racing today. You are so ready. Even though we blew you out yesterday. You can handle today right?" Kris siad giving him a big hug. Wildfire lifted his head up and down as if to say "DUH!"

Kris rapped Wildfire's legs and ut him in the trailer. She then grabbed all the tack she needed and got in the truck along with Pablo. She was so happy for today. She knew her and Wildfire had to win today. Then they could win the Derby. Kris knew this race today would help out Raintree a lot. She rode to the track happiest she had been in a long time.

A/N-Ok, not that long. I know there are a lot of mistakes, but I'm on my gay computer which doesn't have spell check, and I'm not in the mood to read this again so...

But Review, PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been forever but someone is requesting I write another chapter in this story that I haven't updated in forever. So I'll give it a shot I've just been super busy with school so I haven't had a chance to write anything except for papers.

**Chapter 5: Go Big or Go Home**

"Do you really think he is ready for the Triple Crown?" I asked Pablo before post time.

"You have been begging me to get him back on the track for weeks, Kris. I'm trusting you on this," he replied looking at me. I think I had him worried.

"Yeah I know. Just pre-race jitters probably," I responded patting Wildfire's neck.

"Let's just get him through this race and we'll worry about it from there. If he doesn't win he has a slim to none chance of getting in it. But if he wins we'll be in 18th place. One race at a time, Kris," he said right before they announced for riders to get on their horses.

"What's the plan?" I asked him getting settled on my best friend's back.

"Just keep his head straight and keep him out of trouble until you turn for home. You'll know what to do," he said patting my knee. "Good luck out there."

"Thanks," I turned and smiled at him as the lead pony came and got me. I clipped my helmet strap and pulled down my goggles.

As we loaded into the gate I patted Wildfire's neck, "We can do this, Buddy. Let's prove everyone wrong about you being ready to race. Show them what you got!" I yelled as the gates flew open. He got out fast so I had to hold him back. I put him in the middle of the back going around the first turn. I was going to have to get him on the outside going around the second turn to keep from getting boxed in. He was riding smoothly and hadn't broken a sweat yet so I knew he would have enough to swing it out wide and make a run for home on the outside. As we started toward the turn he wanted to get by the rail but there was no chance of doing that without getting boxed.

"No buddy, let's stay on the outside," I called to him and I think he understood me. He swung around the turn wide and we were still in the middle of the pack coming out of the turn. I looked around us and made sure no one was near us and I gave him his head. "Come on Buddy!" I called to him and he sprung ahead faster and faster. I felt like we were flying. We were right next to the lead horse with about fifteen strides left so I knew we had it as I looked around and saw no other horses near us. We rushed ahead of the lead horse and moved into first position. I heard the crowd going wild as we crossed over the finish line in first place. I pumped my crop in the air and patted Wildfire's wet neck.

"Good job, Boy!" I said slowing him down and turning him towards the gate to go to the Winner's Circle.

"You did it!" Jean cried as I rode up to them. I jumped off Wildfire's back and gave her a big hug.

"You were right!" Matt said hugging me, "he looked great out there!"

"Thanks!" I said smiling as I turned around and patted Wildfire's neck. I led him to the Winner's Circle as I got back on him I saw Junior in the crowd smiling at me. I smiled back and wave before blowing him a kiss which he blew back at me.

_That night…_

After winning my two races that day Jean held a little get together at her house announcing that two Raintree horses were going to be riding in the Kentucky Derby! Nevermind ended up with enough points from his other races to end up in 15th place and Wildfire was in 18th.

"Kris," Jean said catching up to me during the party. Pablo was right behind her. "We would like to ask you if you would be interested in riding Wildfire in the Kentucky Derby?"

"Of course I will!" I smiled and hugged her and Pablo.

"Great, we figured it would be assumed that you rode him but we wanted to ask."

"You know you didn't have to," I laughed and hugged her again. "Who is riding Nevermind?"

"We don't know yet. We are going to start schooling Wildfire and Nevermind together and that way we can use different jockeys to see which one can compete against Wildfire," Pablo responded.

"Oh. Well I know this is probably going to be out of the question, but Tina Sharp isn't signed up to ride yet. She is a snake, but she would get the job done."

"We discussed that be we are afraid she will get you and her against each other and we just want both horses to do well, not competing against each other. And we don't want to take the chance of her getting in your head again."

"Understandable," I replied. "We've got a little over a month to figure it out."

"Well go enjoy yourself," Jean said, "I see a handsome man waiting to dance with you," she said looking up. I followed her gaze and saw Junior standing by the bar waiting on me. I walked over to him and he reached for my waist and pulled me close.

"You were amazing today," he smiled at him planting a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," I smiled kissing him again.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

"Forever," I responded as he led me onto the dance floor.


End file.
